


Hyperfocus (or: Obsessive scientists should set reminders to eat and sleep, to avoid making spouses and other family members panic)

by peskylilcritter



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Science Nerd Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: In which Obi-Wan is terrible at taking care of his  mortal body, Anakin panics a lot, Padmé is exasperated, and the twins are probably working toward world domination.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144
Collections: Chill Winter Exchange 2019





	Hyperfocus (or: Obsessive scientists should set reminders to eat and sleep, to avoid making spouses and other family members panic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dendral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendral/gifts).



To be fair, Anakin has his own project taking up his time and attention.

Besides, the twins are going through A Phase and every free moment Anakin is consumed with anxiety so Padmé spends a lot of her own downtime talking him down from meltdowns and Obi-Wan is kind of terrible at that.

(When this comes up later Anakin reminds Padmé that Obi-Wan generally comes to bed after they’re both asleep and gets up before either of them is awake. She agrees but points out that Anakin’s been complaining of a lack of Obi-Wan cuddles for a week. He thinks that through and has to concede, and is privately glad that the twins aren’t there to verbally destroy him.)

*

It starts with a plant.

Well, sort of. Really it starts when Obi-Wan is five and shows an interest in plants.

But this particular incident starts with an odd little plant Obi-Wan hears about from one of the twins’ teachers and instantly decides he absolutely needs to add to his greenhouse.

(Obi-Wan left that conversation with the teacher totally focused on the plant. Padmé left it slightly worried. Anakin left it well on his way to his first meltdown about the twins’ current Phase.)

*

You’d think after twenty years Anakin would be better at spotting when Obi-Wan’s little obsessions take a turn for the unhealthy.

In practice, Padmé’s found that leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan to their own devices leads to situations like this one. Which is why it’s no real surprise when she answers a comm from home and it’s Anakin babbling frantically about Obi-Wan maybe dying this time.

“Alright, Ani, stop talking for a second and take a deep breath. Good, now breathe out again, and tell me what happened. Slowly.” Padmé signals her assistant and suppresses a sigh as Anakin starts talking and makes a mental note to tell the twins to go stay with their aunt for a day or two.

She wonders how long it’s going to take Anakin to notice that Obi-Wan is snoring loud enough that she can hear it over the comm.

*

It happens like this:

Anakin takes a break from his tinkering to raid the kitchen and realizes that the sandwich he made for Obi-Wan two days ago is still in the fridge so he decides to make a new one (the veggies in the sandwich are looking very sad at this point) and bring it to him with a glass of water.

Instead of finding Obi-Wan playing with his plants or hunched over a pad taking notes, Anakin finds him after a minute of searching unconscious under his desk and instantly panics.

By the time Padmé gets home after his panic comm Anakin’s managed to move Obi-Wan to the couch and himself into Obi-Wan’s favorite armchair to anxiously stare at Obi-Wan snoring peacefully.

Obi-Wan wakes up a few hours later with Anakin wrapped around him on the right and Padmé doing something on her pad on the left, with what feels like a black hole for a stomach and a dehydration headache.

(This is not the first time this has happened. It will not be the last time.)

Obi-Wan spends the next week on the couch being cuddled by one spouse and waited on by the other. Mostly Anakin does the cuddling.

(Anakin needs the physical reassurance and Padmé makes superior tea.)

They catch up on their favorite terrible holonet shows and shout commentary at the screen while the twins alternate between joining in and being embarrassed by their ridiculous parents.

Eventually Obi-Wan gets to go back to studying his plants under the condition that he eat regular meals and come to bed each night. Anakin hovers for a while longer before he goes back to his tinkering. Padmé resumes her old habit of dragging Obi-Wan to bed before she goes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this tidbit is to your liking!
> 
> theres a bunch of extra bits in my head that may or may not make it into a fic one day. until then, enjoy!


End file.
